Aunt Catherine's Birthday
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson, Greta and everyone celebrate Catherine's birthday...and Catherine thinks about another chance for love.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Happy Birthday Marg Helgenberger!**

 **I loved the romance between Catherine and Detective Vartann. And I wondered, since Catherine returned to Vegas and, in my stories, is running the lab, if she and Lou might get together again. So I figured a birthday party might be a good chance for them to see each other again. Hope you enjoy...and please review!**

Sunlight pooled into the room as Catherine Willows tried not to open her eyes. She wanted to sleep in after a long week at the crime lab. She loved being back home in Vegas and working with most of the original team she'd known for years. She especially loved watching her daughter Lindsey learn and grow as a CSI.

Two small faces peered into the room and Catherine sighed quietly. She heard footsteps tiptoe through the room. Before she could say anything, four voices shouted, "Surprise!"

Catherine opened her eyes and saw Lindsey, her mother Lillian, and Maria and Helena, the two girls she'd been the guardian of since their mother's death the year before. All had big smiles as they said, "Happy Birthday!"

Groaning and sitting up with a lopsided smile, Catherine had to smile at her family. "Oh," she said with a sigh.

"Happy Birthday, Miss Catherine," Maria said as her sister handed her a handmade card. "Look! We made this for you!"

Catherine smiled warmly as she looked at the girl's drawings. Both had drawn a picture of the five of them standing in front of their house with big smiles. Helena pointed to a couple of stick figures. "That's Charlie, cause he's over here all the time." Catherine smiled at her blushing daughter, pleasantly surprised her daughter and D.B. Russell's son were such a great couple.

"And who's this?" Lillian asked as she pointed to another figure.

Maria smiled and Helena said, "Mommy!"

Catherine hugged the girls close. "I think she's very, very proud of you both. I know you miss her, but I am so glad you are here with me."

"Really?" Helena asked with wide eyes.

"Really! I love you both very much." Catherine kissed Maria and Helena's cheeks.

"We love you too," Lindsey and Lillian said.

"And we made you breakfast," Lindsey said.

Catherine gasped softly. "You did?"

The younger girls giggled. "Lindsey and Miss Lillian did a lot," Helena said. "But we helped!"

Catherine hugged her family and enjoyed her pancake breakfast. When she arrived at the lab, everyone wished her a happy birthday.

Later that afternoon, Maria and Helena arrived with Jackson and Eli. Super Dave's son Joshua and Jackson's baby sister Greta were there as well. Everyone piled into Catherine's office and shouted, "Happy birthday!"

Catherine laughed when she saw her CSI family. "You guys!" She smiled when she saw the chocolate cake Doc Robbins' wife Judy made. "Aw, you shouldn't have."

"Oh, yes, we should have," Nick said with a warm smile.

As Greg hugged Catherine, Jackson said, "We brought you a chocolate cake!"

"I see that," Catherine said with a warm smile.

"And I made you this!" Jackson said as he handed her the drawing in his hands. "It's got all of us, see?"

Catherine smiled when she saw all the figures Jackson drew. "This is very good!"

Everyone enjoyed the cake and visiting with each other. Lou came by and smiled when he saw Catherine with everyone.

"Let me see you," Catherine said as she took Greta from Morgan. The baby girl cooed and smiled at her.

Lou came in and sat across from Catherine. The lab director smiled softly at her former love. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hi." He smiled when he saw the baby girl on Catherine's lap. "You look great."

"So do you," Catherine said honestly. No matter what came between them, Lou and Catherine still cared for and respected each other.

After a few long moments of just staring at each other, Catherine was about to say something when Greta decided she wanted to try some cake and plopped her hand on Catherine's plate.

"Oh!" Catherine said when she saw the frosting on Greta's hand.

Lou laughed too. "I think she wants you to share."

"You do?" Catherine asked as Greta inspected her hand. "Baba ba?" Greta said.

Lou couldn't help but smile as he watched Catherine with Greta and the children. Seeing her with Maria and Helena, Lou wondered if he could have a second chance. Catherine found herself wondering the same thing as she looked at Lou's smiling face.

"Look," Catherine said with a quiet sigh. "Maybe we could...I know I said I don't need any complicated relationships..."

Lou nodded. "I know...but we were good together." He smiled at baby Greta. "What do you think?" He asked the baby girl.

Greta cooed and said, "Baba baba ba!"

Catherine and Lou both laughed. Catherine smiled at Lou. "How about you come over for dinner sometime? Lindsey and mom will be there. You can see Maria and Helena."

Lou nodded. "I'd like that." Both smiled at each other. Catherine smiled at the girls chatting and laughing with Jackson, Eli and Joshua. She had to admit she had a wonderful family. And spending most of the day with them - and maybe getting a second chance with Lou - made it a great birthday.

 **The End**


End file.
